


The Master was Trapped

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master was Trapped, everything that was real seemed like a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master was Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> http://toopooh.tumblr.com/
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: The Master was Trapped, everything that was real seemed like a dream.  


* * *

I have this bit test coming up… but still, I feel like writing sth.

Yellow

Last night, the master has the weirdest dream. 

He dreamed that the doctor proposed to him and he said yes. He laughed at this thought, it is so not him. He always likes to play games and he would never give the doctor the satisfaction of knowing the truth — he loves him. 

In the dream, the doctor wanted to bring him back to the place he is currently living. They walked through a large and barren field on a faraway planet. “There used to be crop you know.” The doctor said.

The sight of the crop field seemed so sad. It must be a late autumn afternoon. Everything seemed yellow. The soil, the light… the master felt his heart warm and sad and he couldn’t figure out why. He couldn’t speak… neither did the doctor. He just looked at him tenderly and full of affection… without words.

There was a giant yellow cow. “That looks harmless…” The master thought. He didn’t speak. It was so quiet, which was weird because the doctor usually liked to babble. 

The cow moaned and suddenly dashed towards the maser. It bit the master’s hand and wouldn’t let go. “What the fuck??? You imbecile creature! Do you know who I am???” The master screamed with pain. 

The doctor was stunned and couldn’t move. What’s going on? This magic cow must be some kind of strong alien life form. “Oh nooooooo!!! !!! Take me!!! Leave him alone!!!” The doctor shouted.

It just wouldn’t let the master go. Worse more, it was going to eat the master!!! 

Suddenly it stopped and seemed confused, it asked, “What’s your name??? Are you the master???!!! He said everybody hated the master… but it seems you have a lover…”

The master got smart and said,”Errrr… nope. And that’s my fiancé for you information…”

“Oh, I thought you were. I was paid to kill ya. Ooops, a bit of misunderstanding… “

“Who paid you?” the doctor asked, “who???”

Then suddenly a giant motor bike came out from nowhere and dashed towards the cow and the master, since they were kind of at the same place. The bike knocked both of them down the cliff. Poof, just like that, the master and the cow fell off the cliff and were thrown into an unknown dimension.

The doctor screamed with despair, “nooooooooooooooo!!! Master!!!!” then he looked back and found out it was Jack!!!

“You killed him?!”

“ I just can’t bear the thought of you marring him.” Jack said, quietly.

 

The master woke up with sweats. That damn Jack, I must be careful with him. He thought. Yet he felt so sad, like it really happened. He died and drifted away in the void, with the yellow cow. Oh for the love of God! 

And the doctor… did he marry Jack instead? No way… no!!! That freak. The maser’s eyes were filled with tears and he didn’t know why. “Why am I sad? It was just a dream! And the doctor, why I always dream about him? Do I even know him? Can’t believe I can get imaginary friend at this age. I am over 900 years old.”

He got up and poured a glass of wine. He sighed, “Why am I so sad??? I don’t understand.” He walked up to the mirror and found himself crying like a baby. Then he realized, the doctor was real, everything was real, and he is trapped in this void with imaginary things, forever.


End file.
